


My Heart's an Autoclave

by MarvelousEllenT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousEllenT/pseuds/MarvelousEllenT
Summary: The first time they do it, it really is an accident. Honest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	My Heart's an Autoclave

The first time they do it, it really is an accident. Honest. They're running on 3 hours of sleep in the last 48, gathering intel on the seedy underbelly of Washington D.C. 

It's a mission for Stark and Rhodes, so of course, they say yes. Peter still worships the ground under Tony's feet, more so now that he risked his own life to save the universe. Steve would never turn down a vet, but favors for Tony seem like less of a chore now. Perspective, and all that.

Peter's job is mingling around the two-day event. His unrecognizable (and pretty) face is the perfect cover.

Steve's, Peter would argue, is the 'easy ' one, he gets to keep surveillance in a swanky hotel room down the street. Steve would argue that it's way harder to stay awake with a bed three feet to his left. 

Either way, they're both exhausted by the end of the weekend. Peter almost cries at the sight of the bed in their make-shift headquarters.

Steve's still talking to Tony when Peter stumbles in, bleary-eyed with his tie loosened and half of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Tony greets him with little response but a groan. Steve's not far behind Peter on the congeniality scale either. 

When the call ends Steve turns his attention to the human spider stripping out of his suit all while lying on his back. 

“Don’t you have a hotel room?” Steve asks as he begins to methodically peel out of his stealth suit. 

“So far away,” Peter mumbles and throws his dress shirt at the chair in the corner, “had to give you this.”

Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out the one napkin note he intercepted the night before. 

Steve takes it and places it in a portable safe before he continues to undress. 

Peter’s down to his boxer briefs when he slithers under the extravagant comforter and looks up at Steve with tired eyes. 

“Can’t we just sleep? Seriously. Five hours. A bargain can be made for four and a half if you turn the lights off right now.”

Steve rolls his eyes at his ever-so-dramatic teammate and shrugs off the last of his uniform so he’s in his briefs and undershirt. He doesn’t miss the flutter of Peter’s eyes as he moves to turn off the lights and flip the monitors to sleep. 

Steve thinks Peter’s out by the time he falls into the other side of the bed. It’s a king, but Steve is Steve and Peter swears he still has growth spurts at twenty-three. 

Steve feels the heat radiating, knows they both run hot with all the extra stuff woven into their DNA. Still, Peter shivers and Steve has a lapse in judgment, and then he’s spooning Spider-Man underneath a gaudy chandelier. 

Now that he’s in bed and they’re safe and it’s over, his eyelids are heavy. But they got some damning evidence, it was all a rush, and Peter was great. He was naturally charming and his experience with the team after The Snap has him confident in most situations. It doesn’t look bad on him, is all Steve’s thinking. 

Peter’s breathing isn’t slow, which throws him off. Instead, his back rises and falls fairly quickly against Steve’s chest. Steve knows Peter can’t be sleeping and is only proved right when their fingers interlock over Peter’s chest. 

Steve presses his nose against the nape of Peter’s neck. He smells the cologne and his eyelashes flutter against Peter’s skin and they bring goosebumps in their wake. 

“Four’s okay, too.”

Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Peter arches back when it teases his sensitive skin. 

He wants to protest, to forget this happened for the sake of the team and his sanity. All future attempts are made futile when Peter backs himself into his crotch. 

He moans when he feels Steve filling out his underwear. Suddenly Steve can’t speak. He can only hang his mouth open against the back of Peter’s neck. And Pete’s slowly sliding their linked hands down, down, until he’s urging Steve to grab his dick. 

He’s responsive, gasps when Steve starts to stroke him through his briefs. He whispers Steve’s name into the quiet dark like it’s something he’s never said before. He makes it sound like something Steve’s never heard before and it drives him just crazy enough to let down his guard. 

He reaches his hand down into the boxers and Peter sheds them just as quick. He’s dripping already, slick and warm and Steve uses it to tease the head. 

“Gonna be quick,” Steve hears Peter say. 

Steve makes quick work of his own underwear. Bottom half disrobed, he presses into the swell of Peter’s ass. He seems to like it, given the squirming and the gasping and the way his dick jerks when Steve takes hold of it once more. 

It is quick, then. Peter’s ass cheeks completely envelop Steve’s prick, and he squeezes them deliciously. It’s almost too dry, but Steve’s dripping pre-cum already and they’ve both started to break out in a sweat. 

Steve’s tip drags along Peter’s hole every other thrust or so. It makes Peter clench harder around him and groan every time. Their bodies pressed together, Steve’s breath on Peter’s neck, the flick of Steve’s wrist, it’s all so much so fast. 

Peter lets go first with a gasped cry, coating Steve’s hand in warmth and falling slack against his chest. It doesn’t take long at all for Steve to follow. He grabs Peter’s hip and ruts into him until he’s painting his back and his own stomach, nipping at the skin on Peter’s shoulder. 

It’s almost too quiet after. Steve can hear Peter’s breathing start to even out along with his own before either of them can speak or move. 

“Thanks, Cap,” Peter finally says, and he starts to clean up using his discarded boxers. Steve follows, takes his shirt off to help clean Peter’s back and his own soiled stomach. 

“You’re welcome?”

It comes out as a question as the events start to catch up with Steve’s brain. 

Surely that was normal, right? They were sleep-deprived and adrenaline-filled and they had a long, busy day ahead of them. It was stress-relief, right? A natural reaction to the environment. 

He can’t ask Peter, though, because he hears soft snores from beside him as he runs a frantic hand through his own hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a big “fuck you” to canon where Tony saved everyone but didn’t die, Steve never stayed back with Peggy, and Spider-Man is swinging with The Avengers. Think 2012 everyone lives in the tower vibes, but it’s 2024. 
> 
> This chapter contains mildly dubious consent as they're both sleep deprived. If that squicks you out avoid altogether or proceed with caution. 
> 
> As always I welcome suggestions and constructive criticism with lovingly open arms. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @starker-filth


End file.
